Reasons for Retirement
by PinkPunk010
Summary: The Brigadier is retiring and Sergeant Benton is the only one with the guts to ask why. And he isn't really suprised by the answer if he is completely honest. Brig/Liz with Kate Stewart. Benton - Brigadier friendship
1. Chapter 1

A/N OK, so, apparently, according to the book I got for Christmas, it is mentioned in an episode that The Brigadier retired in 1977. Pertwee became Baker in 1974. So. Why did he want to retire when he could have easily have made General? Hmm…. That set me thinking, and I am such a hopeless romantic and I figured he must have got sick of the rules and not being able to see his little girl, who must've been about 8 or 9 by this point right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I am now the proud owner of The Silurians episode though

…..

"I beg you're pardon Sir," John Benton said slowly "But I think I must have misheard you."

"You didn't Benton," Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart said calmly, sitting back in his chair. "I have handed in all the forms and I will be retired from the Unified Intelligence Taskforce in under a fortnight. It has been in the pipeline for rather a while now, but I didn't want to tell anyone until it had all been approved by Geneva."

"You're…leaving, Sir?"

"Yes, Benton, I am," He moved to pick up a file from his desk "And I am only telling you this far in advance so you can read through your new orders."

"New orders Sir?"

"Is there a parrot in this room or something Benton?" The Brigadier said somewhat sharply, handing the file to the still stunned soldier. "Sergeant Benton, you have been recommended to take over my position as Commanding Officer. I'm afraid it's just an Acting CO position for now, but if you pull your cards right, you could be the new leader of this division."

"You recommended me for a promotion Sir?" Benton asked in disbelief, glancing over his new orders. He had no idea that the gruff, sharp Brigadier thought he would be capable of making commanding officer decisions. "But I'm a non-commissioned officer Sir. I didn't think I was allowed to take the role."

"Technically, you're not," The Brigadier smirked. "But I couldn't think of anyone better suited to the role. I think it will end up with you occupying the same position you currently do, under someone like Yates, but I will be recommending that you be the one to show them how things are done around here. Everyone respects you and trusts your judgement, so while they are searching for a suitable replacement officer, I wanted you to hold the fort."

"Thank you Sir," Benton said in shock. He closed the file and looked the Brigadier, a man he respected and trusted beyond the shadow of a doubt, to ask: "Why are you leaving Sir?"

"Personal reasons," Was the swift and practised reply. Benton just raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Come on Sir," He said, "I wouldn't tell a soul and you know it."

The Brigadier seem to consider this, then opened the breast pocket of his jacket to remove a rather crumpled picture. He wordlessly handing it to Benton. It was a picture of a redheaded lady holding onto a squirming six year old blonde, both laughing at whoever was holding the camera.

Benton knew the redhead to be sharp tonged and brilliant. Just the person to stand up to or answer back to the Brigadier whenever he needed it. There had been all sorts of gossip that Benton had been forced to stamp out of the lower ranks about the nature of the relationship between the feisty scientist and their usually so stoic and unmovable Brigadier. Especially when a Private overheard them discussing the Doctor using their first names. It hadn't helped that Benton himself had a private suspicion that they would one day be more than friends.

And the little blonde girl could only be the Brigadier's much adored child. Her easy confidence in Liz's arms suggested that it hadn't been their first meeting and the light in both of the ladies eyes suggested that, behind the camera, was the Brigadier himself.

"Of course Sir," Benton nodded, handing back the picture. "I can't say I'm surpised Sir…but I am confused as to why she would expect you to leave."

"She doesn't know yet," The Brigadier looked over the picture briefly before slotting it back into his pocket. "While she is no longer employed by UNIT, I still feel like I am breaking some of the rules by seeing her as often as I can. And when I started taking Katie, well. She would never ask me to stop doing something I loved. But I realised that, I am in London, and she is in Cambridge. And I hardly ever get to see Katie because of UNIT constraints. Military life is rather a single man's game. And I have a family."

"What will you do, if you don't mind me asking Sir?"

"Well, I have already promised that I will remain in an advisory capacity and I shall be on a government pension so finding a new occupation isn't too pressing. I don't know. I haven't really thought it out yet. I'm sure Liz will have some ideas."

"If you don't mind me saying Sir, she's going to give you a right dressing down when she finds out you did this without asking her," Benton pointed out. He wished he could be a fly on the wall in that conversation.

"Yes," he sighed, running a hand over his face. "I'm telling her tonight actually. Hence, giving you your orders."

"Good luck Sir," Benton said sincerely.

"I think I will be needing it," The Brigadier said wryly with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Yes, Miss Shaw certainly enjoys making her opinions known. I want you to be working at the paperwork alongside myself for the next week and a half if you don't mind. My job mostly consists of paperwork nowadays. Damn bureaucrats in Geneva."

"Of course Sir," Benton inclined his head and stood up. "It's going to be odd not having you around everyday Sir, I won't lie."

"I'll be here so often it will be like I never went away," He smirked.

"You'll bring Miss Shaw along too, won't you Sir?" Benton said, in his forthright way that completely disguised the hope he felt. He had missed the sardonic and cynical scientist. "Her not visiting since she left in '71 makes much more sense now."

"I don't know if Liz will want to come or not," The Brigadier said non-committedly, rising to offer Benton his hand. "I have enjoyed working with you too Benton, I'm not entirely sure what I will do without UNIT…and should Liz _ever_ agree, which I sincerely doubt, I should like you to stand by me at the alter."

"When she agrees," Benton said, "I promise I will get you to the Church on time."

**A/N I love Benton, he is just so awesome. And I think the Brig relies on him so much and they must actually be really good friends but, they're blokes and wouldn't want to admit it. So they don't. And Benton notices everything that is going on, so he really wouldn't be surprised by anything…except perhaps the Brig asking him to be his best man should he ever get married to Liz… tbh, I was a bit shocked when I typed that out. It most certainly was not planned! **

**I am thinking of doing a second part where Alistair tells Liz that he has retired from UNIT… Hmm, maybe… **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I have been informed that this is entirely AU. But I don't mind Thank you for pointing it out though. **

**Anyway, here is Liz's reaction. I am supposed to be writing up a report for uni, so … yeah, that most certainly is not happening at this precise moment in time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who, but my classic collection has expanded two more**

…

Liz was humming happily to herself as she read through the latest journal that had been delivered to her door. It had been a rather successful day: she and Ian had made significant headway with the research into radioactivity and its effect on base metals, Barbra had joined them for lunch, then she had received a telephone call asking if she wanted to have dinner that evening. It looked like Alistair had managed to gather a weekend off, so he would be popping by for dinner, then driving down to Cornwall to pick Katie up.

They hadn't managed to find the time for dinner recently, what with UNIT and evermore bold alien incursions requiring an insane amount of paperwork and her own work as well as the physical distance between London and Cambridge. There had been several times where Alistair had bought copious amounts of files home, so they could at least be in the same room while working. It was almost domestic. But at least once every month, Alistair and Liz would put aside all work and trot off down to Cornwall to take Katie for the weekend.

Fiona didn't like Liz. She didn't like that Katie was developing an insatiable need for scientific knowledge that Liz could readily supply. She didn't like how Alistair bought his new woman along when seeing their daughter. Liz supposed she was afraid of losing Katie's affections to a complete stranger, but really, Fiona needn't be quite so rude about it all.

But then, Liz supposed, while she (Liz) was excellent at science and keeping Alistair's temper in check (around Fiona at least), she honestly couldn't cook for toffee. She could make the most simple meals on the planet and a good cup of tea. Fiona could cook, and well. For years it was all she had required. Luckily, 'going out for dinner' meant Alistair would be picking some food up on his way, so all Liz had to do would be to dish it up.

She wished she could see him more, but she would never, ever ask him to leave the job he was so passionate about. She wouldn't expect him to ask her to stop doing her scientific trickery after all!

…

He was still wearing his uniform when he pulled up outside her house, a duffle slung over one shoulder and a plastic bag in the other. He knew that he probably should have changed, but there had been all sorts of mania going on prior to his departure. He had left Benton in charge, would do the lot of them good to start getting used to the way Benton ran things.

He wondered, not for the first time, if he was doing the right thing. Then he shook himself slightly, muttering to 'get a grip' under his breath as he fumbled for the key on her doorstep.

She was waiting for him just inside the door, _that_ smirk on her face that said she knew he had been struggling and hadn't offered to help.

"Well, thanks for the help there dear," he said sarcastically.

"You're very welcome Brigadier," she said faux sweetly, a challenging glint in her eye. He had once promised her that he would always wear civilian clothing when visiting, and she had promised to only call him 'Brigadier' when she thought he was acting too pompous and officer-like.

"I had to rush out," he explained, bending down to press a kiss to her cheek. Liz smoothed the fabric on his arm, then took the food bag from his hand, a softer smile on her face. "Left Benton in charge of the rabble and took off."

"That's not like you," Liz said absently, moving ahead of him to the kitchen. "You usually just call me and tell me you'll be late."

"Yes, well, thought it was time for a change."

Liz looked at him suspiciously. He raised his eyebrows slightly, challenging her. Their relationship hadn't really changed since she left in '71. They still drove each other crazy with their opposite viewpoints and little glares that had stopped holding sting very early into their friendship. "Hmmm" was her only answer.

"I'm just going to pop up and get changed," he said, heading towards the stairs. "Shall we have a glass of wine?"

"White or red?" Liz called after him, moving to set the table and set the plates down. She couldn't really be angry at him for turning up in his uniform, she herself had been home over an hour, and was still wearing the shirt and slacks that she had left the university in. The only difference was the long cardigan that Alistair had bought her when she complained of being cold once too often.

"How about that new bottle of white we bought last Christmas?" he suggested from directly behind her, taking delight in watching her start for a second before pretending that she had known he was coming all alone.

"Are we celebrating something?" She asked, confused and suspicious as she stretched up to the top shelf to retrieve said bottle. Alistair stood next to her, and reached up to easily draw the bottle down with a smirk. Liz glared at him. "I don't even know why I bother having a top shelf," she muttered.

"Because then you would have no reason to keep me around," Alistair said teasingly, twisting the cork out.

"I can think of a few other reasons" Liz replied. He smirked.

"I don't think I've said hello properly yet," he reminded her, pouring two glasses and then moving to wrap his arms around Liz's tiny waist. She looked up at him with a smirk on her face.

"Well," she said calmly "You were too busy all dressed up like the head of the army."

"You like my uniform," he smirked, bending down to kiss her properly.

"Hmm," she said, a few seconds later. "I do, but I also prefer having Alistair and not The Brigadier when you come over. I don't exactly get to see you often."

Aha, perfect opening.

"Would you like to see me more often?" Alistair asked in mock surprise, sitting down to eat. Liz rolled her eyes and fixed him with another one of her Looks. "Well, maybe you can."

"Don't joke Alistair, it doesn't suit you," Liz sat down next to him and began to eat.

"What if I mean it."

His serious tone made Liz look up. She chewed slowly, trying to decide how to answer him. "What are you talking about?" she asked carefully. "Have you found me a position near London?"

"No," Alistair put his knife and fork down to look at Liz properly. "I've retired from UNIT."

There were a few, tense, silent moments before Liz threw her head back to bark out a laugh. "Oh pull the other one," she said, chuckling.

"Well there's no need to laugh," Alistair said, sounding affronted. "I was being entirely serious."

Liz stopped laughing and settled back to look at him properly. He didn't look like he was joking…

"You mean as in, it's an idea you've had?" She asked carefully, watching him closely. He shifted, and looked down to his plate. "Alistair," she warned.

"Paperwork is finalised in two weeks," he admitted.

"Alistair!" she scolded "Why on _Earth_ have you done that!"

"Well-"

"And why didn't you _discuss_ it with me or Fiona first! Do you realise how many problems this is going to cause?" Liz got up and started pacing the width of the kitchen. "I can't believe it…" She stopped and sat down again "Alistair, you love UNIT, why would you want to leave?"

"Thank you for finally letting me get a solitary work in sideways," he said drily, Liz Looked at him again, her head on her side. And he knew, that despite all of her scolding, he had made the right decision. "I didn't want to discuss it with you, because I knew you would talk me out of it."

"Well of course I would!" Liz cut in, gesturing widely. "I would never ask you to leave UNIT!"

"I know," Alistair acknowledged, leaning forward to capture one of Liz's hands. "And that's why I did."

"I may have more Phds than you've had glasses of brandy," Liz said impatiently, "But I don't understand what you are trying to get across by that contradictory albeit lovely sentence."

"I spend all my time at UNIT, missing Katie, and missing you. The two most important women in my life, and I get to see you properly once a month. You can't come near UNIT, and you have friends there. I can't admit that we practically live together to anyone except Benton. And all of these alien invasions, using technology I would consider more suited to the confines of a H. novel than my everyday life without you, or the Doctor to have my back. And I don't even get to do that much fieldwork. Everything needs to be signed, checked over by three different people then checked over again. It's not like the old days," Alistair sighed, closing his eyes briefly. "We have so many young soldiers, and I feel old. I can't keep up with them like I could. And I would rather not have another Western Debacle against my name."

"Alistair," Liz said quietly, rubbing his hand. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. But I have to disagree. You are not old. You are not behind. You are not slow. Everyone respects you and your experience and opinions. They need you, more than Katie and I do. Think about it, there wouldn't even be an Earth for us to live on, if it wasn't for you."

"Liz," he interrupted with a soft smile, "I agree, but it's someone elses turn to take the bad with the glory. You do understand? Don't you?"

Liz looked at him hard for a few moments, before her gaze softened and she nodded slowly. "Yes, I think I do. And I'm guessing this isn't the reason you told Benton when you told him you would be leaving him in charge of the troops…"

Alistair looked at Liz in surprise, she, in response, quirked a lip at him.

"Only person you trust to do things your way," she smiled sadly. "What will you do?"

"Well, Geneva have asked me to stay in a strictly advisory capacity. And there is talk about a Whitehall job, but I'll put that off as long as I can… damn bureaucrats. So I expect it will be like I have never left for a while."

"You'll be a consultant," Liz chuckled.

"Why is that so amusing?" Alistair asked curiously.

"Well, think about it," Liz smiled. "We wouldn't even be together if it wasn't for a 'scientific consultant' job. Would we?"

….

"Alistair…" Liz said slowly the next day, when they were both in his car, driving down towards Cornwall. "Are you telling Fiona today?"

"I was planning on doing so, yes," he confirmed, confused as to the direction the conversation had taken. "Why do you ask?"

"She isn't going to like it," Liz said with an air of certainty.

"Why wouldn't she?" he asked confused. "I'll be able to see more of Kate, its what she's been wanting since she let me back into Kate's life a few years ago."

"Oh, Brigadier," Liz said in the special condescending tone she reserved for him "It's going to be a bit more difficult than that…"

"Why on earth should it be?" Alistair asked irritably. It had been such a good journey up until then.

"Well, you remember how I took the news at first?"

"Very badly, yes."

"Well, I can foresee Fiona reacting more like that, than listening to your reasoning quietly."

"Will you just explain why Miss Shaw?"

"Oh? Back to surnames are we?" Liz folded her arms. "Well, if you're going to pull rank on me."

"Liz," he said, a little more sharply than intended. He disliked upsetting her, but "by God you can be very aggravating sometimes!"

"Me!" she responded, turning towards him to recommence battle, only to see him smirking slightly at her.

"One of our first conversations and it still riles you right up," He chuckled slightly. "You never can turn down a challenge… Please Liz… the way you make it sound… She will take Kate away again…"

Liz looked at him, and shifted in her seat to face him while he drove. It was his biggest fear, she knew that, why he had continued to fight alongside the Doctor and UNIT while she had become sick of the constant death and destruction around her. He had something worth fighting for.

"You would never quit UNIT while you were married to her," Liz said with a sigh. "In fact, wasn't your job put as the reason for your divorce? You were never there and put your work before your family. It took years of begging for her to let you near Kate again. Correct?"

Alistair nodded stiffly.

"Well," Liz continued. "She didn't take kindly to me turning up with you last year. She didn't care about the fact that I had previously met Kate at the UNIT children's parties, she cared that I came _with you_. She's downright hostile towards me, which is why I don't come in with you to get Kate. If you tell her that you have retired from UNIT…"

"She'll be right in thinking I'm doing it for you," he finished, finally understanding.

"And you would never leave because of your love for her," Liz nodded. "And you aren't leaving for me. I'm part of the reason, but a bigger part is Kate, and your disinclination for army politics. When you move to Cambridge. Well, that may be quite a big problem I'm afraid Alistair. You might be better off living in Cornwall and coming to see _me_ at weekends rather than living in Cambridge and visiting Kate every weekend."

"Yes…" he said slowly, causing Liz's heart to sink a little. "We will have to come up with a battle plan for telling Fiona won't we. Although, I'm over forty, surely she will be able to understand that I am simply too old for all that 'larking about' as she calls it?"

"I fear she may simply be irrational," Liz sighed. "I might suggest taking Kate down to the park for an ice cream while you tell her. The last thing Kate needs to hear is you too arguing again."

"Yes… you might be right…" Alistair agreed. Then he hesitated. "I know you're mad that I didn't ask you first… but you are…glad? Aren't you? That I'm leaving UNIT?"

"Oh Alistair," Liz smiled "I think it is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. And I am definitely glad that I'll be able to see you more than once a month. I am worried though."

"Why?"

"Why? Oh Alistair, really! We'll kill each other!"

The two laughed at the truth in the statement. For as much as they loved each other beyond a shadow of reasonable doubt, it had taken two years for them to stop being stubborn and fall into a tumultuous relationship. They argued, were stubborn about making up, and neither liked being wrong.

"Well, sometimes you can be very aggravating," Alistair said with a smile.

"Me!" Liz exclaimed, a grin on her face. "What about you?"

Yes. He had made the right decision after all.

**A/N. I didn't want Liz to take it well, and I very much doubt the Brigadier is that soppy so, my apologies. But oh well, nothing to be done. And I very much doubt that the Brig's Ex would take it well at all. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I wasn't really planning on a third chapter…but I kinda watched **_**Terror of the Autons**_** and found out it was the last episode with the Brig in for about 8 years. And it was the last episode with Harry Sullivan in. I was heartbroken. So this. Well, I think there will be a Harry/Sarah story coming up soon. Although, I was thinking of doing a rewrite from the third doctor, because he is such a matchmaker in his earlier regenerations, but then they all start loving him. So I figured, if he was extremely obviously taken and in love with that person, who would Sarah fall for? Harry of course! And this woman can prompt Liz and the Brig into a relationship… And I really don't have that much time on my hands, I have far too much studying to do. But I think it will end up being done anyway… **

**Anyway, all of that is entirely irrelevant to this story. This chapter WILL BE THE LAST! (I think) and takes place a few months after Brigs retirement. He is bored…**

**Disclaimer: Usual. I don't own DW. I own 7 classic whos, and up to series 5 of the new series. (Jon Pertwee is my favourite doctor! So, I'm rather looking forward to seeing what Capaldi brings to the role.)**

….

He had been retired five weeks, and three days. It was a Saturday. Saturday's used to be exciting, well, the few he managed to get off anyway. Saturday's meant visiting his two favourite ladies and taking his girls to the seaside (downside was having to deal with his ex-wife's snide comments about his new partner). Now, Saturdays were like Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays. Nothing happened. Liz was nearing a major breakthrough with her research, so was eating, breathing and sleeping her theories. He knew what she was like, he really did. Liz loved her work. Just like he had loved his work. They both had that passionate personality type. Made life more interesting certainly.

Except, now Liz wasn't really there. She would float in at the normal time, give him a kiss and chatter distractedly about their days while she poured over notes. She would climb into bed, the results from her experiment her nighttime reading, and usually would wake up halfway through the night with some inspired thought she just had to write down to tell Chesterton the next day. It was good to see her so excited, and Alistair truly loved the way her eyes would light up with enthusiasm when she was explaining something to him. She truly loved imparting information. She was just so busy…

If Alistair was honest, he was bored. Civillian life really did not suit him at all. He liked being active, kept busy, that sort of thing. He had been offered a Whitehall policy job, and it scared both himself and Liz how seriously he was actually considering it. He had been going to woodworking sessions, and was actually getting reasonably good at whittling again. He never had time in UNIT. Now he had buckets of it. Time, that was.

He needed something to distract him during the week. The weekends, every weekend (except this one – Liz had some conference and Katie was going to a sleepover) was spent with Liz and Katie, it was an unspoken agreement. Except Liz had been so busy with work recently that she hadn't gone down to Cornwall with him for at least two consecutive weeks. Katie kept asking after Liz on the phone, and Liz asking after Katie when she got back. He missed them. Both of them.

Maybe he should call Benton, ask if her fancied popping down to the bar… catch up… UNIT hadn't called upon his wisdom yet. No alien incursions that were too confusing/abstract/generally absurd for Benton to handle on his own… He rather missed the lad. Benton had been a good friend. But. Benton was now in charge of the troops… which meant he no longer understood what a Saturday night or a Bank Holiday meant. He would be working. And, well, Alistair could sympathise more than anyone, and despite Benton probably welcoming the intrusion, Alistair wouldn't give the poor fellow more work for Sunday.

So here he was, on a Saturday night, staring morosely at the television set, watching a rather extraordinarily dull games show of sorts, a tumbler full of whisky in his hand and a single empty plate in the sink. He had no idea how normal people coped. He had read all of the books that he had been stacking up over twenty five years service.

He had always known that adapting to civvy street was going to be absurdly difficult…but he never anticipated how difficult it would be. Maybe it was the house. Liz had bought it ready furnished, all finished and well put together so she wouldn't have to worry about fixing the house up while her head was full of physics and chemistry experiments. In all fairness, she would be quite distracted when her head was full of theories. It was rather amusing to watch her realise that she had left half of her dinner to reference something mid sentence.

Maybe he should buy a big house… One that needed a lot of work. He still had a month before he needed to make a decision on the Whitehall job. It would give him something to do. And Fiona might then let Katie stay over. And Liz could have a room for her tinkering, they could have a shared study, with bookshelves and a fire and armchairs…

Alistair sat and mused on this domestic daydream, imagining Katie coming into the study to ask Liz for help with her homework or asking her daddy to read with her, when he heard the key in the lock. He shot up in shock, Liz wasn't due back until the next evening.

Instantly, the seasoned soldier was on his guard, pulling a handgun from the desk drawer and moving slowly and carefully towards the door. Whoever it was, they were having trouble with the door. And using keys…

Then the door opened, and just before Alistair could whip round the corner and point his gun at the intruder, he heard Liz's voice float through, muttering at the door. Alistair relaxed and smiled slightly at her words. Liz and her door had a few unresolved issues.

"Liz?" He called, slipping the gun back into the drawer.

"Alistair?" Liz called back. "Stay there! I have a surprise for you!"

"Liz," He sighed, a smile on his face. He could practically hear the grin on her face. She was excited about whatever it was. "You know I don't like surprises."

"You'll like this one," she said gleefully. "Close your eyes!"

Obediently, Alistair closed his eyes, disliking having one of his senses prohibited. He heard Liz's heels clipping, then the rapid patter of a different pair of feet. Then, suddenly, something wrapped its arms around his waist.

Startled, Alistair opened his eyes and looked down to see his gap-toothed seven year old grinning up at him. He blinked in shock, the looked up at Liz, to see her leaning against the doorway smiling softly.

"Hey Tiger!" He scooped Kate up to give her a bristly kiss and hug her close. "What are you doing here?"

"Liz picked me up Daddy!" Kate said excitedly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "We had grown up girl bonding time on the way up. We got ice-cream at a survish station!"

"Service, Katie," Liz corrected from by the door. Alistair looked at her, startled, adjusting Kate so he could pull Liz into a one-armed hug.

"How did you manage it?" He asked in awe. He knew how much his ex-wife disliked Liz, and Liz's influence on Katie.

"I called her up earlier this week," Liz smirked, ruffling Katie's hair and chuckling as the little girl pouted and attempted to straighten it again. "And I told her that she had better get used to having me around, and I said that I missed her, and that I would be picking Katie up at around lunch time today, and you and I were taking her on holiday for a week."

"What?" Alistair asked, shocked. "And she let you?! Hang on, where are we taking her?"

"Lake District," Liz smiled mischievously. "Her stuff, and mine, is in the car. As is yours. I've been collecting suitable clothing for a few days now. I just need that jumper that you are so fond of. You would have noted that it was missing and I couldn't risk ruining the surprise!"

"Surprise Daddy!" Katie interjected with a big toothy grin "Are you excited? Liz got us a holiday!"

"But you're supposed to be at a conference…"

"I didn't need to go," Liz shrugged nonchalantly, lifting Katie from her fathers arms and putting her down on the floor. The little girl instantly leaned against her legs, Liz's hands on her shoulder. "Besides, I have a family now! And I think I've rather been neglecting you both for my work. Ian can cope without me for a week, nothing else is going to happen, and if it does. Well. It can jolly well wait!"

"So, let me get this straight," Alistair clarified, slipping back into his Brigadier persona a little. "You are taking a week off during a critical point in your research, to take my daughter and myself up to the Lake District for a week?"

"What do you think Katie?" Liz addressed the little girl. "Does that just about sum it up?"

"Yep," Katie said, beaming. "Come on Daddy! We need to get you finished packing, and get the car loaded up and for Liz to find the maps to the hotel. Then she is going to plot a route, and we are going to drive up to windymum-"

"Windmere," Liz corrected gently. Alistair wondered when Katie had started to even _sound_ like Liz. No wonder Fiona had such an issue with his red-headed other half.

"Yes, Windymere, tomorrow morning! So we all need to go to bed nice and early…" Suddenly, the little girl frowned and turned to Liz, "Liz," she asked curiously. "Where am I going to sleep?"

"You can have the second bedroom," Liz said gently.

"But where will daddy sleep!" The little girl asked horrified "Doesn't daddy sleep in the second bedroom?"

Liz maintained composure for a few seconds before bursting out laughing at the distinctly uncomfortable look on Alistair's face. His eyes begged for her help.

"Why don't you ask daddy that question," Liz said, still chuckling. Alistair had turned rather red. How does one explain to ones seven year old daughter about adults sharing a bedroom…

"Well, you see Tiger," he started confidently, "I think I will be have to have a sleepover in Liz's room tonight. If Liz doesn't mind that is?"

"Of course not Alistair," Liz bite back another chuckle.

Kate frowned again, and put her hands on her hips. "But _I_ want a sleepover! Can I come and stay in your room too Liz?"

Liz had to look away to stop herself from hurting the little girls feelings. Oh, you couldn't pay for entertainment like this!

"Well…" Alistair shuffled about. Kate raised an eyebrow. And Liz couldn't help herself and burst out laughing.

"Oh Alistair look!" she laughed, "She's inherited your look and the eyebrow! Now Katie, don't look like that sweetie. You can't have a sleepover in my room because you need to go to bed now so you'll be all bright and ready for our holiday tomorrow, and daddy and I wouldn't want to wake you up when we come to bed after getting everything ready now would I? Good girl. Also.." Liz knelt down to the little girls level and bopped her on the nose. "Daddy isn't really having a sleepover in my bedroom, because its daddy's bedroom as well. Daddy and I share a room, so if you have a nightmare, or you need daddy or me in the middle of the night, you just need to come and get us. Ok sweetie?"

Kate looked at Liz confused for a few seconds, before slowly saying "Like mummy and Mike share a bedroom? But I'm not allowed to go to see mummy on those nights. She says I need to be a big girl and sleep all by my own."

Liz felt Alistair's sharp, indignant intake of breath, privately thinking that the two of them really couldn't judge!

"Well, sort of like mummy and Mike," Liz said, pushing Kate's hair behind her ears "Except that we will leave the door open so you can come in if you want to. How about that Tiger?"

Kate seemed to ponder for a few minutes, before nodding and smiling. "But can we all have a sleepover when we're on holiday?"

"With ice cream and movies Tiger," Liz smiled, patting Kate's shoulder and standing straight again. "Now, why don't you go and get your rucksack, then daddy can take you up to bed, and maybe – if you ask _really_ nicely, he'll even read you a bedtime story as well. What do you think?"

Kate beamed, and went darting off to the front door. Taking the chance, Alistair wrapped his arms round Liz's waist to pull her in for a quick hello kiss. "Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" He murmured against her ear.

He felt Liz smile as she replied "A sleepover in Liz's room? _Really_"

Yes, he really did love this woman. Suddenly, Saturday wasn't such a boring day after all…

**A/N So, this tale took on rather a life of its own I do believe! No plan, nothing. Just…me, and a keyboard and words. Kinda sweet and fluffy And at the conclusion of this chapter… well, I can rather think of a few more! Irritatingly enough, so there may be more chapters to come. **


End file.
